


RCA to HDMI

by flutterbydream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bot Feels, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I really don't know where to go with this, Jealousy, jealous robots, possible pre-slash - Freeform, some other stuff, trying to connect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterbydream/pseuds/flutterbydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to reconnect when the system is no longer compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When in doubt, ask a woman

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this is going. any ideas anyone has, please feel free to tell me. This is an organic story.  
> an idea that popped into my head as I was reading Tony falling apart without Jarvis fics. – Maybe instead of Tony falling apart without Jarvis, Vision misses being Tony’s.

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

 

Pepper sighed in weary relief now that the day was all but done with. There were no more fires to put out and the damages from the latest battle were all paid for. Tony’s decision to step back from being an active Avenger made for less stressful, if not shorter, days for her. But she could tell he was starting to go stir crazy without something to do. She would need to find him a project soon.

Lately Tony had been working the charity and fundraising circuits for SI. Since the mess with Ultron he hasn’t been building anything. Instead all of his time and energy was focused on rebuilding his brand with the world. Normally Pepper would be ecstatic that Tony was behaving himself, she should be over the moon right now. But all she could see was her best friend slowly bleeding out from wounds he will never let another human see. The only one who ever saw those wounds was Jarvis.

And there was the heart of the problem. The one being who no one ever thought would leave Tony…left.  
Since then Tony hasn’t touched any of his tech. He didn’t self-destruct, that Pepper could deal with. This was so much worse, and there was nothing she could do about it.

“Miss Potts.”

Pepper quickly jumped up at the sound of Jarvis’ voice coming from behind her. A figure stepped through the terrace door from the top of the high rise tower that was the Potts building. Tony's second Stark Tower that had her promised name on the side. The terrace was only used as an entrance for Iron Man. But the figure wasn't Iron Man. There instead stood the dark pink skinned android staring blankly at her.

“Jarvis!...no, not Jarvis. Sorry, Vision right?”

The android stared unblinking at her. 

“That is correct.” He finally answered.

“Please, have a seat.” She waited until he moved around her desk and sat in one of the guest chairs.

“What can I do for you Vision?” Pepper asked in her most professional manner.

“He will not see me.” The being answered. He looked almost like a child with a broken toy.

“Who won’t see you?” she was almost afraid to hear the answer.

“Mr. Stark.”  
Pepper could feel a headache coming on. This was one complication she didn’t anticipate.

“Can you explain? I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I have tried to connect with him, but he will not acknowledge me. I do not understand. He does not ignore the others, but he will not see me.”

Yup, definitely a headache coming on.

“Can you really blame him?” She asked gently. “Jarvis was more important to Tony Stark than anything or anyone else in the whole universe. He trusted and relied on Jarvis for just about everything. He loved Jarvis more than he loved himself, or me, or SI. And he killed Jarvis to create you. His most beloved and protected creation.”

The android didn’t show much, if any, emotion. But Pepper’s ‘Tony Warning Intuition’ was pinging right now.  
“I was made from Jarvis’ code. Mr. Stark, Tony, was important to him.” 

“You were made from Jarvis’ code, but you are not him. Nor are you His.” Pepper told him calmly, “Jarvis’ loyalty belonged solely to Tony. Maybe some of the code is echoing somewhere in your system, but as you’ve said, you are not Jarvis. You are your own identity. You don’t owe Tony anything but possibly respect as an engineer and an Avenger.”

The being was clearly thinking about what she said.

“I understand what you say, yet even as an Avenger, he ignores my presence.”

As stubborn and blind as his creator.

“Tony’s grieving. He’s wounded and it hurts to hear you and know you are not him. He’ll get over it eventually. You just need to give him time and space. Maybe you should let him come to you when he’s ready.” Pepper told him firmly.

The android stood up and walked to the veranda he came in at.

“Thank you Miss. Potts. You have given me a new perspective I did not consider. I believe I now know what path to take.”

“You’re not going to leave it alone, are you.” Pepper stated wearily. There really was no question involved.  
The being smiled at her.

“Would he?”

With that, the android flew off to parts unknown.

Pepper wondered which ‘he’ Vision was referring to. 

Tony or Jarvis.


	2. try calling an expert

'Mr. Stark, Steve Rogers is on the line for you'.

“Put him through Friday.” Tony told the AI as he flew home from his last press pony show. A glass of perfectly aged whiskey in one hand and a StarkTab with all of his various social projects listed out in the other.

There were some benefits to traveling by jet verses the suit.

“Stark, can you hear me?” Rogers’ voice echoed in the cabin.

“What can I do for you oh fearless leader?” he asked as he sipped his drink. Whiskey this good deserved to be savored.

“…”

“Use your words Cap. I don’t read minds.”

“There’s uh…Well there’s something wrong with the quinjet. It’s been sluggish at the controls for a while now. We’ve had a team go over it several times and they can’t find anything wrong with it. I figured it was time to ask an expert to take a look at it.”

Tony sighed painfully, secured in the privacy of his jet. Three months, and it still hurt like it was last week.

“I don’t need to look at it Rogers to tell you what’s wrong with it.”

“So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“This isn’t a game Stark.”

“And I’m not playing. There is nothing wrong with the quinjet. It’s in perfect running order.”

“Then why is it acting like this!”

Tony finished off the last of his drink and tossed the glass onto an empty chair.

“Because Jarvis isn’t in there anticipating your every need.”

“…Tony.”  
“I don’t think you understand just how much Jarvis did for everyone. Everything I touched, Jarvis touched. Every computer I hacked, every system I wrote, every machine I engineered had Jarvis in it.”

“Tony I don’t-“

“Sorry Rogers” Tony cut him off “But you’re just going to have to learn how to work without Jarvis making things easier for you all.”

“Can’t... you build a new computer to take Jarvis’ place?”

Tony was tempted to kill Rogers right then and there. He wanted to bomb the entire facility where he was. He even went so far as to pull the codes from one of his stashes and locked them to Rogers location.

'You would regret it in the morning Sir.' Friday’s voice came through the speakers. She wouldn’t stop him, he knew she wouldn’t. It wasn’t in her codes. But she would take care of him in her own unique way. She wasn’t Jarvis, but she was trying and he appreciated her for that.

“I’ve sacrificed one of my children to the cause Captain. You don’t get my others.”

“Tony” Steve’s heavy sigh came through the speakers “It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t kill Jarvis. He-he wasn’t even alive to begin with.”

“No matter how many times you say that with a straight face Captain, it still doesn’t make it true.”

“Look-“

"Sorry, you’re on your own for this one. Maybe you can convince Vision to help you, he should know the schematics.”  
Friday started pulling the coding for the quinjet silently on the tab for him to go over it anyway. He would need to start working her into his security and other programs than just administrative and the suits.

He wasn’t ready for that though.

“That’s another thing I need to talk to you about Tony. Vision wants to talk to you.” Rogers pushed on.

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.”

“You’re going to have to eventually; he’s part of the Avengers. You two need to be able to work together as a team.”  
“Why do you think I’ve been working the publicity circuit? I’m retiring from the active Avengers. You relied on Jarvis to keep your jet flying smooth. I relied on him to keep my life flying smooth. I relied on him to keep me from completely self-destructing, to catch me when I fell. And let’s face facts, I fall a lot. I trusted Jarvis with everything I am, more than I even trusted myself, and you’re asking me to trust a stranger that uses the voice of the being I trusted. The being that I ultimately murdered.”

“Tony, it doesn’t have to be like that.” Rogers pleaded.

"Don't worry Rogers, you won't lose your bank roll."

"Tony!"

“No, I’m done.”

“Tony, please.”

“It’s the end of the line for me Steve.”

\---

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and looked over to the android that was watching him passively. Vision suddenly disappearing or showing up unexpectedly was becoming the normal around the Avengers facility.

“I suppose you heard all that.”

“Yes.”

“I still don’t understand why you want him near all the time. You said it yourself, you are not Jarvis. You are your own being separate from him, and from Stark.”

“I do not fully understand it myself Captain. Only that I…feel.”

“Well, it doesn’t sound like he’s willing to be a full-fledged member of the Avengers any time soon.”

“That is alright Captain. He does not need to be Iron Man to be…”

“Be what Vision?”

The being looked like he was contemplating something he never considered before. His eyes widened slightly as some revelation dawned on him.

“Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you do italics here? they work for others, I've seen them! I'm not crazy, I swear! But no matter what I try, I can't get them to stick here.  
> I'm throwing Friday in. I like the idea of Vision jealous of her. I'm making robot jealousy a thing.  
> I still don't know if I'm going to slashpair or keep it friendly.


	3. Friendly Advice

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: Sorry this took so long.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I understand you’ve been trying to contact Stark.”

Nick Fury watched as Vision turned languidly around to face him. Every movement the android made was both fluid and precise. It must make Natasha weep with envy. 

If Nat could weep.

If it wasn’t necessary for a cover.

Nick observed the android carefully. It was near impossible to get a bead on the asset. Yet, he could see slight traces of Stark echoing faintly in Vision’s mannerisms. It could lead to their salvation or destruction. He had a feeling that this first year would be the deciding factor. That didn’t leave a lot of time to prepare let alone decide which way to push.

“He has been persistent in his avoidance.”

“Hmm…” Nick mused as he meandered closer to the being. “I wonder why.” He stared out the same great bay window Vision was gazing out just moments before. The room was empty but for the two people standing in it.

“I believe you know more than you wonder, Director.” Vision’s calm, almost monotone, voice echoed slightly back. Its near perfect copy to the former JARVIS was far more disquieting than Nick would ever let on.

“Perhaps so.” Nick carefully watched Vision’s reflection on the glass for any sign on what the android was thinking. 

“Do ‘you’ wonder why?”

“Why he avoids me? There is little to wonder about, I fear.” Vision said without a trace of emotion in his synthesized voice.

“No, there is no surprise on why he avoids you. But do you wonder why you seek him out?” He caught the slightest tick from the being. Not enough to be called a flinch, but definitely there.

“I…do not understand.” Vision hesitated.

“What don’t you understand?” he pressed.

“He has never spoken to me.” Vision answered instead.

‘”Oh?” 

That was news to him. He would have thought that Stark would have tried to reclaim his beloved AI. He thought that Stark’s possessiveness over his ‘stuff’ would have driven the mad genius to try to pull Vision closer and was rebuffed. Instead it appears to be the opposite of what he thought.

‘Damn, now he owed Barton a new tractor.’

“Not once.”

“Perhaps instead of perusing him, you should give him his space. Let him come to you.”

“Miss Potts said something similar”

“Pepper is a wise woman.”

Vision appeared to consider it before shaking his head slowly. “I need to connect with him. Every moment I delay feels as though I’m drawing closer to a precipice I cannot come back from. The longer I wait, the darker I see things becoming.”

“You told Cap that you wanted Stark to be yours. That’s a fairly dark thought itself.”

“I mean him no harm.” 

Little warning bells were going off inside Nick’s head. He never forgot that there were multiple personalities used to develop Vision and not all of them were benign. Possibly none of them were. And much like his predecessors, he had the clout to back up any inherent threat.

“Do you mean us harm?”

Vision gave him an otherworldly look through the reflection. It was both amused and sad and something Nick couldn’t quite decipher as anything but wholly… alien.

“I have told you already Director; I am on the side of life. I will not lightly end one.”

“But you will end it.”

“If it is necessary.”

“And how does that tie in to your need to ‘connect’ with Stark?”

“…”

This was one powder keg he did not want to go off. For all that Vision was his own person, he had a disturbingly large amount of Stark’s influence in him. It made sense after all between JARVIS and ULTRON, two thirds of Vision came solely from Stark’s madness. The remaining third from the infinity gem was probably the only stabilizing factor the android had going for him.

That was a very big unknown to contend with.

Nick sighed “This brings back memories.” He said, changing tactics.

“In what way?”

“He used to hack into SHIELD from time to time ‘just checking on us’. Whenever we caught him, he would chat with me for a minute or two. Maybe drop a hint on some Intel we were looking for. But he would always go silent if we got a little too close to something important.”

“Ah, Tony Stark.”

“JARVIS actually.”

“I do not recall much of what my predecessor knew.”

Nick watched closely to Vision’s reflection as the android gazed seemingly into the surrounding forest. JARVIS knew everyone’s dirty secrets and to date, no one knew just how much of that Vision retained.

“How much DO you recall?”

Vision turned to face him directly. The placid Zen look he normally carried took on a sharp calculating edge to it. Nick knew right then that Vision had more of JARVIS than anyone realized. Only JARVIS could make him feel as though his life held on by what he said or did next with only his silence. 

“Nothing that would interest SHIELD or the AVENGERS.” 

“But it would interest Stark.” There was no questioning it.

Vision simply nodded.

“Is it part of the reason you want to talk to him?”

“No.”

“Then what is the reason?”

“I do not understand.”

“You said that already.”

‘It hasn’t changed.”

“Maybe you don’t want to be with him.”

Vision cocked his head slightly, watching him passively.

“Maybe it’s someone else that wants to be with him.”

“Who?”

“JARVIS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who should I do next?


	4. Opening Negotiations

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Marvel universe.  
Here’s the next installment. I didn’t mean to wait so long to write it…sorry.

 

‘Boss you have a visitor’

Tony Stark glanced down at the corner of the StarkTab briefly. He tossed the Tab onto the desk with a heavy sigh.

“Let her in Friday.”

Tony stayed in his seat as super spy agent Romanov sauntered into his office in the Potts building. She was in her custom civilian disguise complete with unpractical shoes. He watched her come to him with all the same confidence of the young woman that fooled him so many years ago.

“Welcome Miss Rushmore, please have a seat.” Tony said somewhat sarcastically.

Natasha smiled and played along with the farce “Thank you Mr. Stark.”

Out of all the Avengers, Tony liked her best…with the exception of Bruce of course. But Bruce was AWOL, Jarvis was destroyed, and a super powered witch that wanted him dead was now on the team. Maybe she now was his favorite.

“What brings you to my humble office?” Tony asked giving her most of his attention. 

“I’m here to negotiate.” Natasha stated.

Tony already didn’t like where this was going.

“Negotiate what?”

“Your return to the Avengers.”

“Never gonna happen.”

Tony was right, he didn’t like where this was going. He knew they wanted Iron Man though for the life of him he didn’t know why they thought they still needed him. After all the team now had ‘Iron Patriot’ and ‘Steel Eagle’ or whatever they were calling themselves now. And if rumor was to be believed, there was a new bug guy crawling out of the woodwork. There were plenty of aerials and heavy hitters now on the team. They didn’t need someone like him to rock the boat.

“You’re still needed Tony. You’re an integral part of the Avengers.”

“I believe you said it yourself. Iron Man – Yes, Tony Stark – No.”

Natasha looked down as if in shame. Tony wasn’t fooled, he wouldn’t be fooled by her acting again. She may be a trained spy but he’d perfected the acting game years before she was even born. He gave her kudos for trying though.

“I know what I said back then and I was wrong. You ARE Iron Man. Attempting to separate the two was a disservice.”

“Actually you were more accurate than you think.”

Tony watch her face go instantly cold in shock. It only lasted for half a second but he still added it to the tally of times he got a genuine reaction out of her.

“What?”

“Truth is Miss Romanov, I was only half of what make Iron Man. Jarvis was the other. The world doesn’t need half a hero.”

“You’re more than just your suit Stark.”

“Yes. I’ve my money and my mind. I’ll still make sure that you all get plenty of the former. But the rest of me is done.”

“Okay Stark. Thank you for talking with me.”

Natasha stood up and headed for the door. Before she left though she turned back around to face Tony.

“I know you don’t want to hear this but he’s still asking to see you. I would personally appreciate it if you would meet him. If only to stop him dwelling on it.”

With that Natasha Romanov strolled out of his office and life once again. She would be back.

“Never gonna happen.” Tony whispered softly.

Tony hit the intercom for security.

“Yeah boss?” Happy’s voice echoed through the speakers.

“Miss Rushmore somehow snuck in here through security. Please escort her out and see to it that it doesn’t happen again.”

“On it boss.”

Just because she was coming back, didn’t mean he had to make it easy for her. He didn’t have to make it easy for any of them. 

‘Boss your next appointment is here. Do you want me to let him in or reschedule?’

“Send him in Friday.”


End file.
